


Acceptance

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [37]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his home now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #299 – _The Who_.
> 
> Prompts used = Don't need to fight to prove I'm right // You carried me home

It doesn't have to be a fight anymore, though old habits do die hard. Gene's still Gene, approaching policing in such a different way than Sam does that it seems alien, how they still don't always (probably never will) see things eye to eye. The seventies are quaintly barbaric, and Sam knows he won't always feel so terribly out of place.

The first thing he does is look into getting a new flat. After that, since kissing Annie went so well, Sam kisses Gene as well.

This is his home now, and he's going to make the best of it.


End file.
